1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus including a strap and a method of controlling the electronic apparatus using various arrangement forms of the strap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable computers included in clothing, etc., which are worn by a user, are generally formed as small-sized wearable computers, and thus, only have a small display screen area. Further, the number of buttons and the size of a screen, e.g., a touch screen, for manipulating a wearable apparatus, are limited, and thus, it is difficult to easily manipulate the wearable apparatus.